Stephanie The Vampire Slayer
by Deximon
Summary: After a minor vampire encounter, young Stephanie was trained to become a hunter who takes down every blood-sucker in her path! But when an accident transforms her three father figures and her sister into her prey, she must come with her mentor to take down her next victim. A victim with a chance of a cure. Vampire!AU


It was a autumn evening dawning over San Francisco, and the sky was already a blue-orange-pink mix that blanketed over the city. The sound of Stephanie's footsteps are barely heard over the sound of the cars as she rushed down the sidewalk home, backpack bouncing and rustling with her school stuff inside. The air was chilly, so she bundled her chest and furrowed it tighter around her chest, trying to ignore the wood clattering with her paper.

'_How in the world did it come to this_, she thought. _One moment I was just a little walking human of sunshine, and now, I'm stabbing some-hundred-or-something pound beasts._

Stephanie bent over as her palm caught a brick wall on the inside of the alley, breathing in and out shallowly. She couldn't deal with the additional sharp stick inside her backpack. With a shaky gasp, she unzipped her brightly colored strapped pouch on her back and pulled it out: a pointy carved-to-perfection wooden stake, the ideal weapon for killing her enemies.

Weapon.

That name made her spine tickle and her already shaky breath even shakier. The worst part was, she still remembered the day her life had changed! But of course she never asked for it. It just kind of happened.

**oooOOooo**

_It all started outside, during a standard game of kickball. Harry and Stephanie were playing with a ball in the park, shoes splashing the grass. But her heart wasn't really in the game, and Harry tended to notice. Her kicks wasn't as high as she normally was, and her regular play-gamed darkened smile was gone. This wasn't his best friend! So it was no surprise to her that he asked the signature question._

_"You doing okay, Steph?"_

_Stephanie looked up from her gaze at the ground. Harry didn't look as sincere as his voice had made it appear to be. She picked up the dull red ball. "I'm all right, Harry. Peachy is as peachy does," she responded as she kicked the sphere in Harry's direction._

_"Well, if that's how peachy is, I'm glad my parents never let me have some," he said unconvinced._

_Stephanie sighed and glanced at DJ, who's sitting with Kimmy in a bench nearby talking. Just watching the sight of her sister laughing at something that tall Gibble burger is saying made her more upset and confused as Joey's hot fudge. How in the world has her older sister moved on?_

_She sighed and looked up at her friend. "I'm just still kind of sad." she said, with nothing but pure honesty in her heart. Harry stared with solemn emotion. How can she keep it all in?_

_Tucking the ball under his arm, Harry walked up to Stephanie, his expression still warm. "Let me guess, is it your mother that happened a few months ago?"_

_"Of course it is, Harry! And it was three."_

_"My bad."_

_Stephanie sighed again, and walked slowly to the shade of a tree and sat under. Everybody seemed to have moved on from her mother. Why couldn't she? After all, she had all the time in the world! The moment she heard about the crash, she didn't cry. And if she did, she hid it. In her room. With no one but Mr. Bear for assistance. She had her moments to collect her thoughts and accept the fact that her mom is somewhere "better". So how is this still going on hard for her?_

_She heard footsteps in the grass and the familiar figure sat down. "This will be better, chief. From what I hear, Mr. Tanner's gonna have more helpers around the house to figure out what to do next," he reminded._

_Stephanie felt her lip curl into a lopsided smirk at the thought. It was true; her dad was gonna have some help, which is what she heard during dinnertime as he fed his baby daughter some mushy green pea-like glop. Apparently, her hot-rod and suave Uncle Jesse will assist the family for a few weeks and so will Joey, a friend of her father for a long time. She liked Joey. He was funny and had a heart dipped in gold!_

_"Yeah. Turns out Uncle Jesse and Joey will be helping us."_

_"So what's the problem with more dads in the household?" he asked._

_Stephanie rolled her eyes at her best friend. Being raised with overprotective parents sure make you naïve! "There is no problem! I'm just feeling low about my mom!" Yanking the ball, she threw it across the park, watching in irritation as it was bouncing off the grass._

_Harry's eyes exchanged innocently from the runaway kickball towards his pal again. "That was my ball," he claimed, pointing in the ball's direction. Stephanie exhaled. Sure is hard to find good help these days!_

_"Stay here. I threw it, I'll get it back."_

_She strutted away from the little Asian, following the jumping of the ball. She watched as it rolled into a large thick bush and she collapsed. Standing on her hands and knees, she continued the search, occasionally lifting her dirt-filled hand to brush away the twigs and branches from her swirly hair. And the moment she saw it her face lit up._

_"There you are! Sorry for throwing you away. I was just having a man-to-lady conversation with Harry Takiyama, and this got a tad stressful."_

_The ball didn't respond._

_With a little chuckle to herself, Stephanie tucked her ankles under her bottom and ducked her head under the pointy branches. Her fingers tightened themselves around the ball and she pulled it to her chest letting it lightly jump around her lap._

_Then, she heard it._

_A low hiss._

_A dark shadow rose deep in the bushes and Stephanie didn't have the time to react or turn or even scream before she heard a growl, a hiss, and a sudden inhale of pain. She could feel a figure, though. It was a little chilly when she felt it come close though, and the moment she finally turned her stomach twisted in dread._

_There was a hole through the tiny leaves of the bush, and a tall pale man was held by another somewhat same-height man. The one held had pasty skin and dark slicked-back hair. His face was aghast; his eyes were empty and cold and his mouth was open like a fish. The other man had tan skin and blue-black hair. He had on a rolled up white shirt with ripped jeans and white shoes. He looked surprised to see her and his green eyes kept moving from the pale guy to Steph._

_Before Stephanie could say anything, the tanned guy spoke first. "Okay, this is not what it looks like," he started, waving a hand in front of her face. Stephanie just kept looking perplexed._

_"Well, it kind of looks like you made a guy faint," she replied._

_The tanned man exchanged looks and his face made a collected grin. "Yeah. Fainting."_

_Stephanie's face fell. "No, man. I'm kidding. From that stick, you beat the man up. You killed him!" It was true. The pale guy was tucked under the stranger's arm and in the other hand, there was a stick with a sharp end dipped in dark red._

_Dark red. Stephanie felt herself freeze._

_"You killed him...you killed a man!"_

_A hand cupped her mouth just before she could scream. There was murderer in the park. There was a murderer in the park! The man kept shushing her, but she yelled muffled screams through his hand. At last, the stranger put his dead victim on the ground and yanked her out and shoved the dead guy in._

_"Oh god. I can't have any witnesses…", he muttered. He faced the little five-year-old, who replaced the guy who was under his arm previously._

_"Can you keep a secret?" he questioned. Stephanie's eyes narrowed. Where was he going with this? She nodded in return. Looking around, he placed Stephanie back on the ground, putting a finger to his lips._

_"What's your name, kid?"_

_"Stephanie Judith. But the name's Stephanie or Steph if you wanna go easy, killer."_

_The man rolled his eyes and leaned in forward. "Alrighty, Steph. If I'm gonna be real, then you have to believe me. Everything here is true."_

_Stephanie's eyebrows furrowed together. "Go on," she mused._

_"Truth is…", he started, "I'm a vampire hunter."_

_Stephanie felt a giggle rise in her throat. A little grin went on her face. 'You're funny! Just get out of town. Vampires aren't real."_

_The stranger's face was serious and Stephanie tried to ignore it. But her breath hitched in her throat as the man pulled the pale guy from the bushes, seeing his mortified face. Lifting the top lip, Stephanie could see a row of top teeth. "Really, Steph?", the man asked. "Then what are these?"_

_The guy lifted his thumb and pressed it lightly on a spot of the gums. There it came, a tiny squish and a sharp tooth emerged. It was at least two or three inches and it outgrew the other rounded teeth. Stephanie felt her eyes widen._

_"Are those fangs?"_

_The man nodded and kept going as to where he was. "See, I hunt these guys for a living. The ones I meet suck blood using their dental weapons and I have to keep them safe."_

_Stephanie tilted her head. "Huh. That sounds brave. Don't you think about promoting that?"_

_The man scoffed. "Please. People believe that these monsters are just make-believe. And even if I do manage to prove these guys exist, people are gonna get scared!"_

_"I guess so."_

_"But now, what to do with you," he finished, his eyes dark. Stephanie swallowed harshly._

_"Are you gonna kill me next?" she asked._

_The man looked away in thought, scratching his chin. "Well, now you know that vampires are real and you saw its dead body. Well, I don't know, actually. See, I could kill you…"_

_Stephanie's stomach tightened and her breath was stuck. Death was coming, and what for? Because of vampires? Because she knows?_

_But the guy continued. "Or. I could train you!"_

_Stephanie looked up at him, eyes wide once more. "Train me?"_

_"Yeah! To become a vampire hunter, like myself."_

_"Isn't killing kind of wrong?"_

_"Well, it's not wrong if you are protecting the town of San Francisco of evil vampires," he sighed._

_The five-year-old thought for a while. She is so young. What made this man think about training a kid to stab vampires like it was nothing? This felt absolutely wrong, and Stephanie knew it. But on the other hand, if she doesn't accept, the mystery man will have to kill her. Her father will be alone, with only two daughters left to raise. She wanted a life. And if being a killer herself meant staying alive, then when in California!_

_Stephanie glanced expressionless at the stranger, who's expectantly looking at her little form. She nodded. "Okay, mystery man. I'll be a hunter."_

_"Great. And by the way, the name isn't Mystery Man. It's Jerry Milo," he smirked._

**oooOOooo**

Stephanie finished panting and she decided to walk the rest of the way home. Her house was just another block, so she can slow down and catch more breath.

That day was strange for her. Not only was it proven to her that vampires are real, but that Jerry took her in and made her train everyday after school on the basics of how to dodge, hurt, kill, and slow down a vampire. They are weeds that can be removed, that's what Milo says.

Yes, she had to answer to DJ and her dad about her running off and not coming back and she had to apologize to Harry for ditching him and wondering where she was. But hey. At least he got his ball.

It doesn't matter.

She's a vampire slayer now.

Putting the wooden weapon, which is apparently called a _stake_ (and not called a stick), back into her bag, Stephanie continued her walk home, trying to wash away the memory of being a killer to the back of her head.

**oooOOooo**

**I had to do this. I just had to.**

**Just to get this out of the way, this takes place during season 2. So Stephanie has been a hunter for over a year. The flashback, as you might guess, took place before the series. Now, I just recently watched the first three seasons of Full House, so if the characters are too OOC, let me know in the reviews, along with how you think of this pilot chapter.**

**I hope you all liked it. First FH fanfic! Let me know how it was and if I should continue. Thank you for reading!**

**-Deximon**


End file.
